


As I Lay Dying

by DavidB1000



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Love, Mild Drama, Mild Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Ava shares her biggest secret with Sara after an injury in the field. What secret? Oh you'll find out. :)Quasi-Sequel to Divine Transformation.





	As I Lay Dying

“Sara, honey, I need to tell you something. Something important.” Ava Sharpe groaned.   
Sara Lance frowned. “Hey, hey, it's okay, Gideon is going to fix you right up. It's not a major wound. Trust me! I've literally had worse!” 

Ava Sharpe smiled. “You're probably right, but I need to tell you this. I've been afraid of how to tell you, because I love you so much. But telling you this will change your view on me, and I'm scared.”

“Ava, you could be responsible for the downfall of the Roman Empire, thereby bringing in the Dark Ages, and I'd still love you!” Sara spoke firmly.

Ava chuckled weakly and groaned.   
Gideon's voice interrupted them. “I need to perform the surgery now.” 

Ava winced. “Sara, I have a son.” She passed out, and Sara stared in surprise.

A short time later, Gideon completed the surgery, and Ava regained consciousness. “Hey, there, Ava.” Sara smiled. “How are you doing?” 

“Like I was hit by a freight train.” Ava groaned.  
Sara chuckled. “I can understand that feeling.”

Ava nodded. “So, we should talk.”

“Well, you said you have a son. Then you passed out and left me in suspense.” Sara grinned.

Ava groaned. “It's complicated.”   
“Only if it's Rip's son.” Sara smirked.

Ava laughed and then winced. “Okay, no laughing for a while. See, I don't like Rip that much, thank you!” 

“I'm glad!” Sara smiled.   
“Yes, I have a son. It's just, I didn't want to tell you, because everything involving this is complicated beyond measure. My son, me? We're from 200+ years in the future. Rip didn't just recruit normal people into the time bureau. He recruited people from the future. People he knew could help even if they were displaced backwards. It makes sense if you think about it.” Ava spoke.

Sara nodded. “Of course. I can understand that. I mean, it honestly is a very smart idea. So, you've been afraid that I would freak out knowing you're from the future?” 

“No, I wasn't worried about you knowing I'm from 200+ years in the future. I'm worried because my name wasn't Ava Sharp originally. My name was a little bit more fancy sounding.”Ava chuckled.

“I would imagine getting new names was a requirement to an extent.” Sara spoke.

“Yeah. My name is why you're going to get upset.” Ava frowned.   
“Honestly, your last name could be Darhk and I'd not be upset.” Sara chuckled.

“You laugh, dear.” Ava groaned. “My name is Meloni Thawne.” 

Sara froze. When she recovered, she yelped. “Meloni Thawne?! As in Eobard Thawne?!”   
Ava frowned. “See, I told you you'd be upset. Eobard Thawne is my son.” 

“Your son?!” Sara cried out.

Ava winced. “You hate me for the crimes my son did. I understand.” 

Sara winced as well. “No, honey, no. I'm just shocked. I need a moment to process this.” 

Ava looked relieved. “So, you don't hate me?” 

“No, no. I couldn't hate you just because your son is a megalomaniac who tried to rewrite all of reality.” Sara grinned.

“To be fair, he hasn't done that yet, so if you see him, he'll be really confused if you bring that up and it will probably give him the idea to do it in the first place.” Ava groaned.

Sara groaned as well. “I hate time travel.”   
Ava nodded. “I know. Which is admittedly humorous. So, despite everything, you still love me?” 

“Yes!” Sara spoke. “You silly goose. I still love you. Things are just going to be a little weird.” 

“OH, indeed. For one, we can't tell anyone else, because they'll all be like WTF and everything.” Ava groaned.

“WTF, really? I mean, this isn't a TV show, you can say What the Fuck.” Sara laughed.

“What if it was a TV show? Some Twilight zone thing.” Ava grinned.  
“Well, after what we've been doing, I think it would only air on the Playboy channel!” Sara smirked.

“Oh, my.” Ava blushed.  
“Still, I love you, and being Eobard's mother is just something I'm going to have to live with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can see Sara being okay with this, she'd just need a moment to recover from the shock. :)


End file.
